


Fallen

by OverThereOnMars



Series: The Story [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon loves his girlfriend but has doubts, then a bundle of things fall too quickly and then Jared takes over...for good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Janet is dead. Shannon’s whole fucking world has crashed and burned around him, but within the ashes it was reborn when he held Mars Zephyr Leto.

That night back at his house, as soon as we walked through the front door, Shan fell to the floor and broke into a million little pieces. All I was able to do was watch. He wouldn’t allow me near enough to try to comfort him. Finally when he calmed enough I was able to pick him up and hug him.

“Why?” he hoarsely questioned.

“Why, what?” I asked hugging my brother tighter  
“I can‘t do this on my own…she left me to do it on my own…” He mumbled randomly.

“We‘ll get through this, I‘ll help. You know I am kinda excited to be an uncle. This kid is gonna get spoiled.” I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. He stared at the wall horrified, and fell silent.

“Shan, lets go to bed…” I said before helping him to his room and in to bed. Then I went to the guest bedroom. As soon as I shut the door I slid out of my pants and under the blankets on the bed and before my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

*Dream*

“Jared” My name was being called…I turn but no one is there, and I couldn’t tell you where I was but I thought I was in bed….sleeping.

“JARED!” The calling turned in to an urgent yell.

“What!” I finally yell back. As a figure appeared…

It was Janet.

“Janet?” I questioned, doubting my sanity.

“Hey, Jared, will you do me a favor?” She asked tears forming in her eyes.

“Yeah sure, what?” I asked pulling her into a hug.

“Please, take care of Shannon and Mars…but most of all Shannon he really needs you right now.” she said before smacking the hell out of me. I began to fall, slowly at first but with passing seconds I sped up. The ground was coming closer...then…

*end dream*

Right before I hit the ground I woke up with a start. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me I should check on my big brother. I went to his room. I stopped outside his door, took a deep breath, then slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The next thing I saw was horrifying. He was sitting in the middle of his bed butt fucking naked, with a gun held to his right temple. `

“Sorry Jay, but I need to be with her. Take care of Mars for me.” He said as he cocked the gun. I was slightly stunned, I tried to say something, I stepped forward, but I was smacked back to reality, when the gun fired and the wall beside him was intricately laced with his blood.

“NOOO!” I screamed and ran to him…it was too late...my big brother was dead.


End file.
